


Andrew was not happy

by miramagdia



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miramagdia/pseuds/miramagdia
Summary: Andrew was not happy.And that feeling was due to none other than (you guessed it) the infamous firecracker that was Neil Josten.It was that fucking hair.





	Andrew was not happy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble about Andrew and how much he likes Neil's hair ;) 
> 
> Enjoy xx

Andrew was not happy. Not happy in the slightest. But then again, whenever was he? (Or whenever was it that he was willing to admit it.)

Today, however, he was particularly disgruntled. 

And that feeling was due to none other than (you guessed it) the infamous firecracker that was Neil Josten. 

However, the infamous firecracker that is Neil Josten wasn’t (today) doing anything nor saying anything in particular to provoke such a feeling in Andrew, but that feeling was still very much there, and Andrew very much knew exactly why…

It was that fucking hair.

Neil’s hair was so long now that it curled around his cheekbones and obscured his eyes and made Neil swipe it from his face every 5 minutes… even through the bandana that he always wore. Today, however, Neil seemed to be having even more problems with it. Every 2 minutes he would rake one of his own raked-over hands through those dark auburn curls and set them (try to set them) into a mess at the back of his head. 

Of course, playing a sport like Exy meant he (Neil, Andrew, whoever) couldn’t/shouldn’t really get distracted… It was a fast-paced game where everything could change in a second… but Andrew indeed was being distracted… very much so. 

And Andrew wasn’t the only one:  
Matt, Nicky, Allison, even Dan’s attentions were being diverted to a certain gingernut. None more so though than Andrew (although he would be loathe to admit it to anyone, especially Neil fucking Josten). 

Andrew very much wanted to grab those curls and tear at them as he made out with his not-boyfriend (because he would never say Neil was his boyfriend). The thought of it stirred something deep in his abdomen and made his blood boil. He imagined what he could do, what he would do if they were alo…  
But Andrew controlled himself.  
He reasoned that he soon would be able to run his hands through them freely without the rest of the world watching and scrutinising their not-relationship.

But there was only so much more of this he could take before he would snap and drag his Problem back to their dorm and… 

Andrew shook himself internally again to regain at least a little of his composure. Thank god, he had his helmet on.

***

30 minutes later and Neil is still struggling with his hair… 

And Andrew has had enough.

Andrew walks right up to Neil, yanks his gloves off and grabs a chunk of Neil’s hair rather viciously. Expertly, he ties the sweat-soaked bandana around Neil’s head in such a way that it pushes all the hair right out of Neil’s face. Neil grunts and says a quick thank you before Andrew turns away sharply and returns to his position in goal, replacing his gloves. He’s red in the face and angry-but-turned-on. (But no one can see it through his helmet, thank God.)

“Thank you, Andrew. You’re doing the Lord’s work. I don’t know how much longer I could take of him doing that,” Nicky comments. “It was very distracting.” 

Andrew’s scowl deepens in his helmet.

“What?” Neil says, confused. 

Andrew removes his helmet as it is starting to feel a little too claustrophobic.

“You need a haircut, boy,” Dan replies, amused.

“And I know just the person to do it!” Allison chirps in enthusiastically.

“Why? I like my hair. It’s fine,” Neil argues sulkily.

“No. Don’t use that word,” Matt says sternly, then casually, light-heartedly, “but you could use a haircut, it’s not just Nicky you’ve got drooling Neil.” 

Matt turns to look at Andrew in goal who is simply staring straight-forward at Neil. 

He realises Matt is noticing him staring at Neil and gives a signature, death glare with a quirked-up lip for a truly threatening look.

“Ok, well I won’t comment again, but you’ll be enjoying tonight that’s for sure. Just make sure you can play tomorrow.” Matt winks as red paints Neil’s cheeks.  
Aaron makes a disapproving sound in the back of his throat as Kevin says, “you betta be able to play tomorrow! No excuses!”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts for ages and just thought, "fuck it" I'll post it. It's short I know but I kinda like just short and sweet things.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and any comments! xx


End file.
